


The Most Beautiful Person

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Like the heterosexual love, M/M, This was in the clalec tag but they pitch a lot of fits, can't you tell?, is constant, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: the love story between two people





	The Most Beautiful Person

**Author's Note:**

> This was in the clalec tag, but clalecs are fucking drama queens and I don't feel like having my account deleted because they keep reporting it....because they're dumbasses.  
> But I think I made my point in the few days it was over there. ;)

“alec, i dare you to kiss the most beautiful person in the room” 

he looked over at clary, her bright eyes stared back with love. he could feel his heart pounding against his chest and his face was flushed. 

“clary...move, i need to get to magnus.” alec shoved her out of the way, grabbing onto the man he was compeltely and utterly in love with, kissing him with love, all the romantic love he had for the other  _man_. 

clary clapped, everyone clapped. they were proud. they were happy that he was happy with magnus. his boyfriend. his everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, there's a lot of errors in this, but 'cause of the "c@lec" part, I don't really mind. I promise this isn't how I really write.


End file.
